Many salves are available on the market sometimes in semi-viscous form or even liquid form for rubbing over body portions to relieve aches and pains. Usually the salve is applied by using a cotton swab or gauze pad and simply manually rubbing the medicant into the pores of the skin on the body portion afflicted. The medicant itself often provides a soothing effect and the effect of heating the area involved.